BrutaL ConfessioN
by paleDemon
Summary: Apa yang diharapkan atas hubungan yang telah berjalan bertahun-tahun dan segala keseriusan dua pihak? Ya, menikah./"Kau tak ingin menikahi anakku?"/"Maka untuk menunjukkan kesungguhanku, aku melamarmu, Jinseokku, Kim Seokjin, untuk berjuang bersamaku." NamJin. BTS fiction. BxB. Romance.


**BrutaL ConfessioN**

Cast : RM a.k.a Kim Namjoon ; Jin a.k.a Kim Seokjin

Rate : T

Length : Oneshot

 **Warning! OOC. BxB. BL**

 **BrutaL ConfessioN**

Apa yang diharapkan atas hubungan yang telah berjalan bertahun-tahun dan segala keseriusan dua pihak? Ya, menikah.

Seokjin, pria matang dan berkecukupan, menginginkan hubungan mereka tidak seputar ini saja. Tiap hari bertemu karena mereka tinggal bersama, memadu kasih di _weekend_ atau hari libur panjang lainnya, mengakui pada dunia jika mereka saling gila satu sama lain, diberi restu oleh seluruh umat. Mereka sudah memiliki semuanya, namun Ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih–karena Ia egois?

Mungkin Seokjin dan segala sifatnya memanglah tipikal yang egois atas hubungan, atau egois pada segala hal mengenai pasangannya. Tapi di umurnya yang sematang ini, bukanlah hal aneh bagi Seokjin yang merasa iri pada teman-temannya yang menikah satu persatu. Sekalipun tak ada pihak yang memaksanya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya meskipun Seokjin hanya satu-satunya anak mereka dan satu-satunya kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk menggendong cucu!

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang orang tua, Joon, kau ingat untuk menjemput Ibumu sore nanti, kan?"

Namjoon mengangguk tanpa melirik Seokjin. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu dering konstan itu berubah menjadi suara seseorang yang dihubunginya.

"Kau menelpon siapa, _sih_?" Seokjin, dengan segala keegoisannya, berkacak pinggang di depan Namjoon dengan satu tangan memegang sendok sup.

Namjoon akhirnya mengangkat kepala, tersenyum kecil pada Seokjin sambil mengangkat tangan memberikan instruksi pada kekasihnya untuk menunggu. Ya, menunggu.

Seokjin mendecakkan lidah, kembali sibuk pada _meatball_ nya untuk menyambut Ibu Namjoon yang akan mampir setelah perjalannya dari Jepang. Seokjin sedang sibuk di dapur apartemen mereka, menghadap Namjoon yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Ya tuhan, posisi mereka ini berhadapan, _lho_ , mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh _kitchen set_ dan sedikit jarak lalu di sanalah Namjoon duduk di meja makan. Namun kekasih tercintanya itu sebegitu sibuknya memainkan pulpen dan fokus pada kertas gambaran aneh yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi obsesinya. Oh, juga gambaran 3D di MacBooknya!

 _Gambaran sialan!_

Seokjin menyebutnya demikian, karena hampir tiga minggu ini kekasihnya benar-benar mengabaikan Seokjin dan lebih sering duduk mematut di meja kerjanya, membicarakan tentang rumah pada seseorang di telepon. _Heck_ , apa pula urusan Namjoon pada rumah-rumah tak penting itu sedangkan pekerjaannya tak memiliki hubungan dengan hal itu sama sekali. Sama sekali!

"Kau sudah bosan menjadi produser dan mengurus perusahaanmu, huh? Berganti haluan menjadi kontraktor rumah?" gerutu Seokjin masih terus mengaduk saus tiram buatannya sendiri. Seokjin melirik sekilas kekasihnya, memastikan kekasihnya mendengar gerutuannya, dan hanya puas pada ekspresi misterius kekasihnya.

Bumbu saus tiramnya sudah selesai, Ia akan menyimpannya di lemari pendingin bersama dengan bola-bola bakso yang Ia kreasikan sendiri. Mencuci tangan lalu melepas apron, Ia melirik kekasihnya sedang mengangguk paham sebagai jawaban pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Ini sudah pukul 10, waktunya Seokjin berangkat ke restorannya. "Apakah kita berangkat bersama seperti biasanya atau haruskah aku naik mobilku sendiri saja, Tuan sibuk?" Seokjin duduk di depan Namjoon meminum jus buah bit paginya.

Namjoon mengangguk sambil mengangkat tangannya membentuk tanda ok. Ia berucap terimakasih dan memastikan janji mereka untuk bertemu setelah makan siang di kantornya, lalu memutus teleponnya. "Kau kenapa, _sih_?"

Seokjin menjilat sisa jus berwarna merah pekat di ujung bibirnya, melebarkan matanya main-main. "Tidak, aku oke."

Namjoon menyipitkan mata.

Seokjin bangkit, masuk ke kamar mereka lalu memasang jam tangan di tangannya. "Jadi, setelah makan siang kau bertemu dengannya? Siapa, _sih_?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar tanpa sebab, menatap Seokjin sekilas dengan pandangan jenaka dan senang luar biasa, lalu menjilat bibirnya. "Kau akan tahu minggu depan, Jinseok." Ucapnya lembut lalu ikut bangkit sambil menjinjing laptopnya dan menyusul Seokjin keluar. "Kau bisa ikut menjemput Mama atau aku saja?"

"Tidak, aku harus mengisi jadwal Jaehwan sampai pukul tujuh. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam, aku yang memasak."

Namjoon mengangguk. "Ada apa dengan Jaehwan?"

Seokjin memutar bola mata, "Ia izin untuk _shift_ nya, dan aku tak bisa menyerahkan dapur pada orang lain."

Mereka berdiri di _lift_ , dan Namjoon baru ingat jika sejak tadi Ia belum mencium Seokjinnya–kebiasaan obsesifnya. "Sudahkah kuberitahu tentang pentingnya mencari _chef_ selain Jaehwan, Jinseok?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Tapi aku tak mau menganggur hanya karena aku pemiliknya, Joon."

Namjoon melirik Seokjin beberapa saat, merasa beruntung memiliki lelaki ini, lalu mencium tangan kiri Seokjin yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. "Ingatkan aku jika aku bersyukur memilikimu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hidup Seokjin memang sempurna. Di kelilingi oleh orang yang mendukungnya dan menerimanya dengan baik, memiliki keluarga dan pasangan yang akur dan saling menyayangi, semuanya sempurna. Tidak, di sini tak akan membahas bagaimana kurang beruntungnya Seokjin setelah menyebutkan segala kesempurnaannya. Karena memang hidup Seokjin sangat beruntung dan lengkap.

"Kau yakin tak ingin aku membantumu?"

Seokjin tersenyum cerah, terlalu semangat menyambut Ibu Namjoon di apartemen mereka. Dan Yoongi, sahabat sekaligus manajer restoran miliknya yang mengantarnya pulang hari ini, menawarikan diri untuk membantu!

"Siapa tahu kau sibuk berakting menjadi calon menantu yang baik di depan Ibu Namjoon jadi salah memasukkan gula dan garam, Jin."

Seokjin melotot, tapi tersenyum kemudian. "Dasar! Urusi Jiminmu dulu, manajer- _nim_." Ucapnya bercanda lalu keluar dari mobil Yoongi.

Kaca jendela di depan Seokjin terbuka, Seokjin sedikit membungkuk agar bisa menatap sahabatnya.

"Jangan lupa. Jumat malam, minggu depan, kita makan malam bersama yang lain di restoran,"

Restoran yang dimaksud adalah restoran Seokjin, restoran mereka. Seokjin menyipitkan mata tak suka, main-main. "Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_ , Jumat malam itu waktu ramai-ramainya, kenapa kau sebagai manajer malah setuju menutup restoran lebih awal hanya karena acara makan malam bersama teman-teman, _sih_?"

Yoongi mengepalkan tinju dan bersiap menonjok Seokjin main-main, "Kau yang menyuruhku, _sialan_!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, lalu Seokjin mengangguk dan berpamitan. Jantungnya bisa meledak karena rasa senang jika tak segera bertemu dengan Ibu Namjoon di apartemen mereka. Maka Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan, kadang dengan lari kecil, menuju apartemennya. Tak lupa senandung suka cita yang digumamkan secara tak sadar oleh bibirnya.

Hubungan mereka sudah mendapat restu kedua orang tua masing-masing. Bahkan orang tua mereka sangat senang saat Seokjin memutuskan tinggal bersama Namjoon 3 tahun lalu. Sebegitu dekatnya mereka dengan orang tua masing-masing, hingga dalam seminggu ini mereka akan bertemu dengan Ibu Namjoon hari ini dan kedua orang tua Seokjin Jumat besok.

Seokjin masih bersenandung pelan dan senyuman lebar di bibirnya masih terpatri ketika Ia membuka pintu apartemennya lalu disambut Ibu Namjoon yang merentangkan tangan sambil memekik. Bahkan wanita itu sudah merentangkan tangannya sejak dari dapur.

"Kau terlihat sehat, Ma? Bagaimana Papa dan Geongmin?" Seokjin mengabsen keluarga Namjoon di pelukan Ibu Namjoon.

"Mereka baik sekali, Geongmin ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau baik, sayang?"

Seokjin mengangguk mantap tiga kali sambil tersenyum mirip anak kecil yang telah lama tak bertemu orang tuanya. Mereka berpelukan sekali lagi, kali ini Ibu Namjoon mencium pipi Seokjin sayang.

"Ma, kau tak seheboh itu ketika kita bertemu tadi," Namjoon protes dengan handuk tersampir di kepalanya. Rambutnya basah, dan Ia hanya memakai kaus putih dan celana panjang dari kaus. Seokjin hafal, lelaki itu baru selesai mandi.

"Karena kau nakal tidak mengajak Seokjinku menjemput di bandara." Ibu Namjoon mencubit pinggang Namjoon main-main. Seokjin tersenyum masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Ia selalu senang bertemu keluarga Namjoon.

"Tanya Seokjin, dia yang bilang padaku bahwa Ia tak bisa, Ma!"

"Tidak, Namjoon berbohong, Ma." Seokjin menggeleng cepat, menggoda kekasihnya yang merajuk pada Ibunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam kita, Ma," Seokjin melepas jaketnya dan mengucapkannya dengan kasual. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan satu sama lain, karena begitu pula Namjoon terhadap orang tua Seokjin.

"Kau memasak?"

Seokjin menarik lengan _sweater_ nya hingga sebatas siku, memasang apron, lalu mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban. "Aku mencoba menu baru untuk restoranku, akan lebih baik jika kau merasakannya lebih dulu."

Ibu Namjoon mengangguk, "benar sekali, kau harus menyerahkannya padaku dibanding pada Namjoon. Yang bisa dirakasannya hanya kopi saja,"

"Ya, benar." Seokjin mengangguk semangat disela kegiatannya menyiapkan bahan masakannya dan mengeluarkan _meatball_ dan saus tiramnya dari lemari es.

Namjoon, sekali lagi, protes dengan koalisi dua orang lainnya di ruangan ini. Namun selanjutnya Ia memakai kacamatanya dan mematut diri di depan MacBooknya di meja kerjanya. Seperti biasanya.

Seokjin jelas saja melihatnya, namun kedatangan Ibu Namjoon membuatnya menahan gerutuan pada kekasihnya, demi menjaga _mood_ baiknya hari ini.

Namjoon baru menutup laptopnya saat bau wangi dari masakan Seokjin tercium memenuhi ruang ciumnya, berjalan santai ke dapur dan mengecup tengkuk Seokjin dengan santai, menunjukkan kasihnya pada Seokjin di depan Mamanya dengan cara kasual.

Ia membantu Seokjin menata tempat makan dan mendengar ceramah Ibunya tentang _quality time_ yang harus ditambahnya ketika di rumah. "Kau harus mengurangi kebiasaan bekerjamu, nak. Tidakkah cukup kau bekerja di kantor? Haruskah kau mengurangi waktumu dengan Seokjin dengan bekerja seperti itu?"

"Ya, dengarkan itu, Joon." Seokjin menambahi.

Namjoon, sebagai pihak yang disudutkan, hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk seolah Ia paham.

"Papamu juga tak pernah membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah, kau tahu itu, nak."

Namjoon duduk setelah mengecup Ibunya sekilas, memberi isyarat agar Ibunya menyudahi sesi ceramah malam ini. "Ya, Nyonya, akan kulakukan."

"Bohong, dia tak pernah melakukannya, Ma."

Namjoon melirik sekilas ke kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba sangat handal menjadi provokator. Namjoon tak paham, bagaimana Ibunya selalu mendukung dan mempercayai apapun yang diucapkan Seokjin.

"Kapan kau bertemu orang tua Seokjin?"

Namjoon memotong _meatball_ buatan Seokjin dan menyantapnya. "Jumat malam, Ma. Kami akan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka."

Ibu Namjoon tersenyum lebar lalu menyentuh bahu Seokjin dengan lembut. "Sampaikan salam kami pada mereka, Seokjin. Aku akan mengirim hadiah pada mereka,"

Seokjin tersenyum dengan mulut penuh, mengangguk semangat.

Sebegitu dekatnya kedua keluarga ini hingga mereka semua menyetujui ide Namjoon untuk meminta Seokjin pindah dan tinggal bersamanya. Kedua keluarga ini saling kenal makan saling memaklumi, bagaimana Namjoon dan Seokjin berbagi saat perayaan _chuseok_ ; sehari di rumah Seokjin karena Seokjin anak tunggal dan harus menemani kedua orang tuanya, dan dua hari setelahnya di rumah Namjoon sebagai kompensasi karena mereka tak merayakan _chuseok_ bersama.

Atau bagaimana keluarga Seokjin pergi liburan di tahun ini bersama pasangan ini, lalu tahun berikutnya giliran keluarga Namjoon yang pergi bersama mereka.

Seokjin, sekali lagi, meresa begitu beruntung memiliki keluarga yang mendukung hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Jika mengambil istilah jaman sekarang, mereka adalah _Seokjin's number one support system_.

Tapi memang begitu adanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sekali lagi, hari Jumat malam yang mendebarkan. Tidak, bukan karena malam ini Namjoon menagih jadwal seks mereka, ew!

Melainkan karena malam ini mereka akan makan malam bersama orang tua Seokjin di restoran milik lelaki itu. Pukul tujuh, Seokjin memang mengosongkan salah satu ruang privat di restorannya untuk mereka berempat gunakan. Dan Yoongi sendiri yang akan melayani keluarga ini.

Pukul enam Namjoon mematut diri di depan cermin di apartemennya.

"Joon, mau sampai kapan?"

Namjoon tertawa mengingat kebodohannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Namjoon untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Seokjin, mereka pernah menghabiskan seminggu penuh di Chili untuk liburan, dan makan malam seperti ini bukan hal yang rumit. Namjoon menyentuh saku celananya, memastikan Ia tak melupakannya.

"Kau seperti pengantin mau menikah, ayo cepat!" Seokjin menggerutu, memasang kacamatanya lalu berkacak pinggang menatap Namjoon.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, melangkah ke depan Seokjin, lalu memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dari spasi tangan Seokjin yang masih berkacak. Menyuruh Seokjin untuk secara tidak sadar, menurunkan tangannya dan ikut memeluk Namjoon. "Jinseok, kuatkan aku."

"Untuk?"

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti, yang dinilai aneh bagi Seokjin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau aneh sekali, Joon?"

Namjoon makin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan lesung di pipinya yang memerindah pahatan wajahnya. Ia menarik Seokjin ke pelukannya, menempelkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher Seokjin yang hangat sekaligus wangi. "Aku mencintaimu, Jinseokku."

Namjoon bergumam di leher Seokjin, sengaja berbicara di leher lelaki itu sehingga Seokjin merinding ketika udara panas dari mulut Namjoon mengenai kulitnya. Ia bergelinjang kecil, mengeratkan pelukannya.

Namjoon terkekeh mengetahui reaksi Seokjin, yang setelah sekian lama hal ini menjadi kebiasaan Namjoon, namun lelaki ini masih saja tak hafal atas kebiasaannya.

Selama di mobilpun Namjoon cukup bersikap aneh. Tangannya tak mau melepas tangan Seokjin yang bertautan dengan tangannya, sekalipun Ia kesusahan menyetir.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku dan menginvasinya lagi nanti, Tuan Posesif."

Namjoon terkekeh, terlihat sangat manis, lalu menarik tangan Seokjin ke depan bibirnya dan mengecupnya lama; seolah tangan itu benar-benar tak bisa digenggamnya lagi jika tidak sekarang.

"Aku serius, Joon. Menyetirlah dengan baik agar kita selamat,"

Namjoon menurut setelah setidaknya tiga kalimat senada yang Seokjin lontarkan dalam waktu limabelas menit. Namun lelaki itu benar-benar kembali menggenggam tangan Seokjin setelah mereka turun dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada layanan _vallet_ , menggenggam tangan Seokjin sangat obsesif dan meremasnya beberapa kali.

Seokjin, yang tak memiliki ide apapun atas ke- _clingy_ -an Namjoon yang tiba-tiba ini, mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas ketika tak ada yang melihat.

Namjoon menggeram. "Uh, Jinseok, hampir saja aku memakanmu jika tak ingat orang tuamu akan ada di sini."

Seokjin tertawa geli mendengar nada frustasi Namjoon, ketika orang tuanya masuk ke ruangan ini diantar Yoongi. Lelaki berjas itu memberi semangat pada sahabatnya, seolah ini ujian baginya.

"Hai, Ma, Pa!" Seokjin berjingkat dan berlari kecil menemui kedua orang tuanya, memeluk mereka bergiliran sambil membubuhkan kecupan di pipi mereka satu persatu. Namjoon, lebih tenang, berjalan mantap dan ikut mencium Ibu Seokjin dan membungkuk pada mereka berdua.

"Kalian sehat?"

Ibu Seokjin tersenyum bahagia melihat kekasih putranya yang memang tampan ini. Mereka lalu duduk di meja, berbincang mengenai hal ringan.

"Perusahaanmu oke, nak?" giliran Papa Seokjin yang dengan bertanya dengan tenang.

Namjoon menangguk tak kalah tenang, menggenggam tangan Seokjin kasual dan menariknya ke atas pahanya. "Sahamnya sedikit turun karena gosip salah satu artisku, tapi aku bisa mengaturnya."

Ibu Seokjin tersenyum bangga, mempercayakan urusan bisnis pada kekasih putranya. "Kau dan dedikasimu pada musik itu, Joon, kau yakin Seokjinku masih nomor satu, kan?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Jelas, Seokjinku selalu nomor satu."

Makanan mereka datang, Yoongi yang mengantarkan pegawai mereka untuk menyajikan makanan. Kemarin, Yoongi dan Seokjin sendiri yang memilih menu makan malam yang akan disajikan untuk orang tua Seokjin malam ini. Dan semuanya terlihat profesional hingga Papa Seokjin memuji kinerja putranya.

"Bukankah ini Yoongi temanmu kuliah, Seokjin- _ah_?"

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu Yoongi membungkuk memberi salam pada orang tua Seokjin. "Ya, Ma. Dia manajer di sini."

"Uh, aku senang kalian masih berhubungan dengan baik."

"Sangat baik, Ma. Kami akan makan malam bersama minggu depan," Namjoon menambahi. "Aku, Seokjin, Yoongi, dan keempat teman kami lainnya."

"Kalian sangat baik berteman, kapan-kapan aku ingin bertemu kalian semua. Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih pacaran dengan kekasihmu, siapa itu?"

"Jimin, Ma."

"Ya, Jimin."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Mereka sudah menikah, Ma."

Kedua orang tua Seokjin melotot terkejut, lalu tersenyum menatap Yoongi. Mereka berdua mengucapkan selamat lalu berjanji untuk mengirimkan hadiah pada sahabat anaknya itu. Yoongi, dengan mode malaikatnya, tersenyum senang dan membungkuk mengucap terimakasih. Dan ketika pelayan selesai menyajikan makanannya, Yoongi pamit dan mengedipkan matanya pada Seokjin.

Mereka makan malam dengan kasual, masih membahas Yoongi dan Jimin yang berpacaran sejak lama–lebih lama dibanding Seokjin dan Namjoon–dan bagaimana akhirnya pasangan itu meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Ya, topik makan malam kali ini adalah pernikahan.

"Kau tak ingin menikahi anakku?" Papa Seokjin bertanya tiba-tiba.

Namjoon refleks menyentuh kantung celananya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku selalu memikirkannya."

"Pa, bukankah itu terlalu ofensif?"

Papanya menyipitkan mata, "Kau merasa aku ofensif?"

Seokjinnya menahan decakkan di lidahnya. "Bukan begitu, tapi ini makan malam yang harusnya lebih santai."

"Aku mempertimbangkannya, Pa, selalu." Potong Namjoon dengan yakin.

Yang tertua–Papa Seokjin–mengangguk paham. "Seokjin, aku tak pernah ofensif padamu dan kekasihmu, bahkan Namjoon saja menjawabnya dengan yakin. Lalu kenapa kau terganggu?"

"Aku tidak terganggu,"

"Kau tak mau membahas ini?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, melirik Ibunya yang juga menunggu jawabannya. "Tapi ini 'kan ulang tahun pernikahan kalian, seharusnya kita membahas kalian bukan kami," lirih Seokjin tak yakin.

Ibunya, memahami dengan benar perihal perasaan anaknya. Ia menarik tangan anaknya lalu menggenggamnya, "Seokjin- _ah_ , kami sama sekali tidak memaksa kalian. Semuanya terserah kalian. Dan mengenai malam ini yang seharusnya menjadi perayaan kami, kami merayakannya tiap waktu dan bukan hal yang salah untuk menerima berita baik dari pasangan baru."

Papanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, memang benar ucapan Mamanya. Maka Seokjin mengangguk lalu Namjoon berdeham.

"Maka kupikir ini memang saat yang tepat,"

Semua mata menoleh menatap Namjoon dengan penuh pertanyaan. Apa pula saat yang tepat?

Lelaki tampan yang duduk di samping Seokjin itu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam dan membukanya. Di sana terlihat sebuah cincin sangat kasual; tak terlalu besar dengan warna hitam yang dominan dan perak di seluruh tepian cincin. Tidak ada permata, jadi orang yang tak tahu akan melihatnya sebagai cincin haiasan biasa, karena saking kasualnya cincin itu.

" _Abeonim, Eommonim_ ," Namjoon memulai dengan sufiks yang jarang Ia gunakan pada orang tua Seokjin, membuat kekasihnya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah. "Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cincin ini?"

"Ini cincin siapa, Joon?" Seokjinnya mendesis lirih, kebingungan dan tak punya ide apapun atas tindakan kekasihnya.

Namjoon terawa melirik Seokjin, lalu kembali serius menatap kedua orang tua Seokjin. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Mama Seokjin, dengan senyuman lebarnya menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya.

"Untuk apa ini, nak?" Papa Seokjin, dengan pandangan bertanya, tak kalah bingung dengan anaknya.

"Hari ini kalian merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan, dan biarkan aku melamar anak kalian di sini, sebagai terusan ucapan kalian tadi." Namjoon berdeham sekali lagi, menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa menghadap kekasihnya. "Jinseok, aku tahu ini sudah begitu terlambat. Kita mengenal sejak lama, berpacaran sejak lama pula. Kita berbagi apapun yang kita miliki; keresahan, kepercayaan, dan perasaan. Kita merintis semuanya bersama, sejak aku yang hanya memiliki sepetak studio pengap, hingga sekarang aku memiliki lebih dari yang kubutuhkan. Kau selalu ada di sana, bersamaku, mendorongku, meyakinkanku, menguatkanku, bahwa apa yang kuperjuangkan tak akan pernah sia."

Seokjin benar-benar tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap Namjoon dengan mata melebar tak percaya.

"Jadi, biarkan aku membuktikan kebenaran ucapanmu sekali lagi, bahwa apa yang kuperjuangkan tak akan pernah sia-sia. Jinseokku, kau tahu bagaimana kita melewati semua ini, apa yang kita relakan dan apa yang kita perjuangkan. Dan dari semua perjuangan yang kulalui, satu-satunya yang tak pernah membuatku kecewa untuk memperjuangkannya adalah dirimu."

"Joon?"

Namjoon tersenyum, begitu tenang dan tampan. "Kau tahu aku selalu bersungguh jika mengenai dirimu dan hubungan ini. Maka untuk menunjukkan kesungguhanku, aku melamarmu, Jinseokku, Kim Seokjin, untuk berjuang bersamaku. Untuk membangun mimpi-mimpi indah kita dengan kesungguhan, membiarkan mimpi kita tumbuh dan berkembang, menemani kita hingga tua. Kim Seokjin, Jinseokku, jadilah pasanganku, mari menikah denganku, menua bersamaku."

Seluruh kalimat itu diucapkan Namjoon dengan tenang dan penuh perhitungan, seolah Ia menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Namjoon benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan penuh keyakinan, membuat setiap kalimatnya mampu dirasakan oleh Seokjin hingga ke tulang belakangnya, membuatnya merinding.

"Joon?" Seokjin benar-benar tak memiliki ide atas apapun yang ada di depan matanya, hanya bisa mengucap nama Namjoon dengan lirih.

Namjoon tersenyum tenang, mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lelaki itu tak memutus kontak matanya dengan Seokjin sejak mengucapkannya, tak berkedip mengindikasikan kebohongan sejak tadi.

Dan itu semua bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Seokjin tahu, Namjoon bukan tipikal orang yang mau bertanya 'maukah kau menjadi pendampingku?' Namjoon adalah tipikal orang yang akan memberi pernyataan, menyuruh, mengajak, bukannya bertanya dan bimbang atas pilihan. Seokjin tahu bahwa pilihan dan keputusan yang lelaki itu ambil selalu matang dan penuh pertimbangan. Maka dari itu lelaki itu selalu yakin dan tak ingin memberi kesempatan lain untuk menguasai pilihannya, termasuk bertanya yang memungkinkan variabel lain muncul.

"Seokjin, kenapa diam saja?" Papanya bertanya. Ya, kedua orang tuanya juga menunggu atas jawabannya.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, benar-benar bingung menjawab. Ini bukan seperti pertimbangan mendirikan restoran, atau tak sebanding dengan kerumitannya menentukan pilihan akan tinggal bersama Namjoon. Ini menikah, menjadi pasangan Namjoon selamanya, membangun kehidupan bersama. "Joon, bukankah seharusnya orang tuaku yang menjadi bintang malam ini? Ini ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, mereka yang seharusnya romantis. Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti ini?"

Bukan jawaban. Seokjin sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Namun Namjoon tertawa kecil, memperlihatkan ketenangannya yang luar biasa.

"Seokjin anakku, kenapa kau bimbang begini?" giliran Ibunya yang menginterupsi.

Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin, menahannya di udara dengan dekapan tangannya yang hangat. "Mau kupasangkan cincinnya?"

Seokjin tertawa malu, "kau bukannya bertanya apakah aku mau menerimamu tapi kau bertanya apakah aku mau kau memasangnya?"

Namjoon mengangguk yakin. "Karena aku tahu kau pasti tak akan menolaknya, Jinseok."

Seokjin akhirnya tertawa lepas, sekalipun tak mengeluarkan suara. Tawanya begitu lucu dan menggelikan, karena Ia sekaligus mengeluarkan dekapan _nervous_ nya. Ia sadar jika ucapan Namjoon benar seribu persen. Maka Ia melirik kedua orang tuanya, meminta keyakinan, di mana orang tuanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

Mata Seokjin bertemu kembali dengan mata Namjoon, lelaki itu mencari kebohongan di mata Namjoon yang sedikitpun tak ditemukannya. Maka Ia mengangguk di menit selanjutnya.

Pasangan itu berpelukan setelah Namjoon selesai memasangkan cincinnya. Mereka berpelukan melepaskan ketegangan yang dirasakan masing-masing.

Hingga Papa Seokjin berdeham, tak suka.

Seokjin mendorong Namjoon untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap menjaga Namjoon ada di lingkaran tangannya. "Ya ampun, Pa. Kami sudah dewasa, bahkan tinggal bersama. Kenapa pelukan saja tidak boleh, _sih_? Masih untung aku tak menciumnya di depan kalian."

Ketiga orang lainnya terkejut mendengar jawaban brutal Seokjin, namun kemudian tertawa riang. Kedua pasangan itu berpelukan, benar-benar senang atas fakta indah ini.

Namjoon merasa lega bukan main, semuanya berjalan semestinya dan sesuai rencananya. Perjalanan mereka terlalu panjang hingga bisa berada pada titik ini, mereka telah melaluinya. Dan satu lagi tahapan yang dilalui Seokjin dan Namjoon. Lelaki yang lebih muda berjanji untuk menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik, apapun yang terjadi Ia mencintai Seokjin dengan segalanya, maka Ia tak akan mengecewakan kekasihnya. Itu janjinya, yang bahkan dengan yakin akan Ia ucapkan di altar kelak.

 **-END-**

 **Epilog**

"Aku masih tak yakin padamu, Joon."

Mereka berdua sudah berada di apartemen mereka, bersiap tidur. Namjoon bergulingan di kasur mereka memainkan ponsel, lalu Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci wajahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

Seokjin duduk di pinggir kasur, duduk menatap Namjoon. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini? Kau sibuk dengan desain rumah atau apa, dan sering menelpon seseorang. Jelaskan padaku, apakah itu bisnis barumu, walaupun aku tak paham."

Namjoon tertawa, menarik tangan Seokjin sehingga lelaki itu jatuh dan bergelung bersamanya. "Kau ingat mimpi kita saat kuliah?"

"Apa? Yang mana?"

Namjoon mengecup leher Seokjin. "Saat kau bercerita bahwa kau ingin memiliki anak?"

"Joon?!"

Namjoon tertawa. "Kita akan memikirkannya setelah menikah, aku janji. Tapi setidaknya, aku mewujudkan hal yang mendukung mimpimu, sayang."

Seokjin menunggu, takut menebak.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan minggu depan ketika sudah rampung. Tapi jika kau ingin tahu, aku membangun rumah dan mendesainnya dengan Hoseok."

Seokjin berbalik cepat, menatap Namjoon dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Joon?"

Kekasihnya mengangguk, tersenyum begitu lebar. "Ya, aku membangun rumah untuk anak-anak kita, agar mereka bisa main di halaman, agar mereka kenal dengan halaman luas dan rerumputan bukannya apartemen dan lift untuk bermain. Semuanya seperti mimpimu, Jinseokku."

Seokjin tersipu mendengar cara Namjoon mengatakannya; lembut, tenang, dan yakin di setiap ucapannya. Lelaki itu lebih tersipu mengetahui Namjoon mengingat detail rumah impiannya dan bagaimana Ia membayangkan anaknya kelak.

Maka yang Ia bisa lakukan setelah mengucap syukur adalah menarik Namjoon ke pelukannya, memagut bibir Namjoon sambil menangis terharu.

Hidupnya begitu indah.

Sangat indah,

Dan terlalu indah.

Ia berjanji akan menjadi anak bapa yang lebih baik mengingat bagaimana manisnya Namjoon bersikap padanya setelah sekian lama mereka berhubungan. Di dadanya meletup-letup kembang api bayangan, meremas dadanya, membuatnya tersenyum lebar saking senang dan terharunya.


End file.
